


Take My Heart

by hhwgv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac woke up, he could feel the bitter chill of February air seeping through the windows – a not-so-gentle reminder that they were not in Beacon Hills anymore. Soft winter light was trickling in through the cracks in the curtains and all he wanted to do was snuggle further into the blankets and go back to sleep for a little while longer. As if she had read his mind, Kira’s arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiesaygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/gifts).



> Written for [erikiras](http://erikiras.tumblr.com) for the twrarepairnetwork secret valentine! I hope you enjoy! I've never written Isaac before, so this is a little experimental for me!
> 
> Title is from " _Our Song_ " by Ron Pope.

When Isaac woke up, he could feel the bitter chill of February air seeping through the windows – a not-so-gentle reminder that they were not in Beacon Hills anymore. Soft winter light was trickling in through the cracks in the curtains and all he wanted to do was snuggle further into the blankets and go back to sleep for a little while longer. As if she had read his mind, Kira’s arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer to her. He knew that she was probably still asleep – she tended to sleep longer than he did – but he let himself be dragged deeper into the pile of blankets, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

 

His eyelids were still heavy and he was close to falling asleep again when his gaze rested on the drawer where he was hiding Kira’s Valentine’s Day gifts. A sudden realization swept through his body – _today_ was Valentine’s Day. Any remaining exhaustion he had in his system evaporated instantly and he regretfully untangled himself from Kira’s limbs and got out of bed, doing his best not to wake her.

 

Excitement and nervousness warred within Isaac as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. _Today’s the day, today’s the day, today’s the day!_ the voice in the back of his mind sang as he padded down the hallway. He had promised Kira that he was going to make today special and, although he suspected she’d already guessed what the grand finale of their date would be, he hadn’t told her about everything he had planned.

 

The first item on his agenda was breakfast in bed – that is, if the smell of frying bacon didn’t wake Kira and lure her into the kitchen. Of the two of them, Kira was definitely the better cook, but breakfast was Isaac’s one specialty. It didn’t take long before he had the waffle iron going and bacon in the frying pan.

 

As if on cue, Isaac heard Kira shuffling down the hallway towards him. He felt her press against his back, her arms snaking around his waist. “Good morning,” she murmured, burying her face in the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

 

“Morning,” Isaac replied. “Everything’s almost ready, although it was supposed to be breakfast in _bed_ ,” he teased.

 

“Well, you should’ve thought of that before you made bacon,” Kira retorted and Isaac could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“I guess,” Isaac sighed. “If I give you a piece of bacon now will you go to the bedroom so I can at least _pretend_ it was a surprise?”

 

“That sounds like a fair trade,” Kira grinned, taking the bacon from him and turning to go back the way she came. “Just hurry up!” she called from the hallway.

 

Isaac laughed quietly as he carefully put the waffle onto a plate. Everything had to be perfect today – he was determined that nothing would go wrong like it had in previous years. Their first Valentine’s Day together was a disaster and ended with both of them in the hospital being treated for smoke inhalation, so no matter what happened, he knew that it couldn’t be _that_ bad.

 

He re-entered their room to find Kira sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the headboard and reading one of the books Erica had given her. She looked up as he walked in. “Wow, breakfast in bed! What a surprise!” she exclaimed, a teasing smile on her lips.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Isaac said sarcastically as he put the tray down on the table beside the bed. He sat down in front of her and crossed his legs, watching her expectantly.

 

“I’m just teasing you,” she replied, leaning forward and giving him a gentle kiss. “I really do appreciate it,” she said as she squeezed his knee reassuringly.

 

“I know,” Isaac smiled, watching as she leaned over and slowly pulled the tray onto her lap.

 

“So what else do you have planned for us today?” Kira asked as she cut the waffle. “You’re not going to try to bake a chicken again, are you? Because I just painted the walls and I don’t want to have to repaint them,” she teased.

 

“No chicken this year,” Isaac laughed. “I’ve learned from my mistakes. If anyone’s making chicken, it’s you.” Kira nodded in agreement, her mouth full of waffle and bacon.

 

“Seriously, though,” she said after she’d swallowed. “What are your plans?”

 

“You’re just going to have to wait to find out,” Isaac answered, knowing that Kira would hate the response. He was right – Kira pouted but he didn’t tell her anything, didn’t even give any hints. Finally, she dropped it and the conversation took a different turn.

 

Isaac couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she talked – her eyes sparkling with joy and her hands flailing wildly as she explained something that one of her students had done. Sometimes he had a hard time believing that she actually wanted to be with him. She was perfection, from the messy bun on the top of her head to the chipped nail polish on her toe nails, every single part of her was beautiful.

 

“What?” Kira asked, snapping him out of his reverie. “Do I have food on my face or something?”

 

Isaac shook his head. “No,” he replied, “no, you’re perfect. I just… I have to get something.” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and before he could fully comprehend what he was doing he’d crossed the room and was opening his dresser drawer.

 

He pulled out a tiny red box and turned to face Kira. “I was going to do this later,” he started, fidgeting and staring down at the box in his hands. “I was going to do it in that park where we went for our first date after we moved here, but I – I think this is better,” he moved towards Kira, whose eyes were wide and looked like they were already lined with tears.

 

“I love you, Kira,” Isaac continued, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his knee brushing Kira’s. “I love you more than anything else, even myself, and I know that I wouldn’t have made it through the past few years without you. When I first met you, I knew that you were going to change my life, I just didn’t know how. I can’t imagine a day without you, and I don’t want to,” he slid off the bed and rested on one knee on the floor. “So, Kira, will you marry me?” He opened the box and presented the ring to her, his eyes eagerly searching her face.

 

A tear spilled down her cheek and she nodded breathlessly for a while. “Yes,” Kira gasped, a grin on her face. “Yes,” she repeated, “I’ll marry you.” She took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger, pulling Isaac up off of the floor and kissing him passionately. His hand was still shaking as he ran it through her hair. He couldn’t believe this was real, that they were actually going to get married.

 

“I love you so much,” Kira said, kissing him again, “and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
